


Kylux One Shots.

by bluerorjhan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerorjhan/pseuds/bluerorjhan
Summary: All they needed was communication.





	1. The Grocery Store.

“Ren, for one moment, could you please just be serious and help me select our meals for the next week?” Hux was pushing the shopping cart through the long aisles of the grocery store, Kylo walking behind him, laughing at himself. They walked onto the refrigerated aisle, surrounded by fresh produce and meats. Hux began browsing through the different apple brands. Red Delicious or Granny Smith? He couldn’t decide, instead turning to face Kylo only to see him with a grin on his face holding something behind his back.

 

Hux rolled his eyes, ready to hear another ‘joke’. If he rolled his eyes any harder, they would probably fall out of his skull. Kylo began walking closer to him, that grin on his pale face only getting wider. He brought his arms in front of him, showing a pineapple. 

 

“If you were a fruit, you’d be a fine-apple.” Kylo began to laugh, while Hux stood there processing within himself how he allowed himself to sleep with this man. Instead of replying, Hux turned around, placed the Red Delicious apples in the shopping cart and continued walking. Kylo didn’t follow. He picked up a pack of bacon and began running after Hux.

 

“Hux. Hey, Hux!” He shouted while holding the bacon to his side. 

 

“What, Ren?” He turned to face him.

 

“Don’t go bacon my heart.” Kylo burst out into laughter, folding in on himself and holding his stomach, immensely proud of his own sense of humor. Hux, yet again, didn’t respond and walked away. 

 

Ren managed to remain quiet until they hit the frozen food aisle, and Kylo’s humor was unleashed.

 

“Hey, Hux! You make me hap-pea!” Kylo laughed as he held a bag of frozen peas. Hux continued to ignore him, his irritation level ever growing higher. 

 

“Hux, you’ll always have a pizza my heart! Hux, I miss you a waffle lot…” This was the final straw for Hux. He turned around sharply and pointed at Ren.

 

“Next time, I’m leaving you with Phasma.” Ren laughed once more and called after him saying he loves him. And even though Ren had shitty food puns, Hux knew he loved him too.


	2. Admit it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All they needed was communication.

That was it. He’d had enough. Hux had been avoiding him for the past two weeks acting as though nothing had happened between them. And it hurt Kylo, it hurt badly. He kept wondering what was wrong about him that made it so hard for Hux to love him; was it his hair? How his ears were too big for his head and poked out his hair? Or was it just him? Maybe that was what was wrong. Hux just didn’t want him. 

 

Kylo sat on the end of his bed, elbows leaning on his knees with his hands in hair. He didn’t want to cry, but Hux had meant so much to him. They had been on and off for the past year, since even before he searched for Skywalker. Kylo had told Hux everything, from his childhood and his past to his hopes and dreams for the First Order, and Hux would listen. He would listen with his hands running through Kylo’s hair, catching his ears every so often and teasing him about how big they were. And every time Kylo would pull a pout and puppy eyes and Hux would respond with a kiss. God he missed kissing him. Hux’s lips were always so soft compared to Kylo’s chapped and dry lips. His fingertips would brush the side of Kylo’s cheek, over his scar and would tell him just how proud he was of him. 

 

He needed that now, he needed his reassurance, his love. He needed Hux. 

 

He got up from his bed with an idea in his mind, forget the helmet. He was Supreme Leader now, everyone knew his face regardless of whether he wanted them to or not. The scar made him feel hideous, it filled him with shame at how he was beaten by the scavenger girl. He pushed the thought out of his mind, he didn’t need to be angry now he needed to be calm. He was going to confront the man he loved, who he hoped loved him back.

 

He stomped out of his room, using the force to sense Hux’s force signature. Of course, he was on the bridge, the one-time Kylo wanted him to be completely alone is when he’s surrounded by officers and troopers. He needed to get him away from the bridge to speak to him, but how? He kept walking through the corridors of the  _ Finalizer  _ when he spotted an empty conference room. Perfect. He knew any time he had a tantrum and destroyed something, a Stormtrooper would tell Hux and he would come running to calm him down or scold him. It depended on his mood. But right now, Kylo didn’t care. Any attention from Hux was good attention.

 

He pushed open the blast door with the Force causing it to let out a loud groan. The metal scraping along the durasteel floor faster than intended. That would probably need fixing. Reaching underneath his cloak, he took out his saber. Normally he would be completely livid in order to this but he was just sad. Hurt filled his heart so he used that pain to his advantage. Igniting the red blade, he slashed at the table and chairs that filled the conference room, screaming as loud as he could in the hopes a Stormtrooper would walk by and alert Hux. He kept his mind open, searching for any force signature around him but unfortunately, there were no ‘troopers around him just yet. But there was a squad headed by. 

 

He kept slashing at the chairs until only splinters remained and began to attack the walls, sparks, and smoke came pouring out from behind the black durasteel. He could hear the footsteps of the squad outside of the room slowing down as they got closer to him. 

 

“Alert General Hux, Supreme Leader is destroying conference room 36B.” One of the Stormtroopers spoke, Kylo smiled. Hux will soon be on his way.

 

He continued destroying the room until he heard a loud knocking on the door and that familiar voice. 

 

“Ren, open the door this instant!” Kylo could hear Hux through the door and smiled. He missed him, he  _ needed  _ him. Using the force, Kylo slid open the door, the sound of scraping broken metal filling the silence of the room and revealed Hux cringing at the noise. 

 

“What is the matter with you?! You can’t keep destroying whatever rooms you feel like! We have a-” Kylo practically lunged at Hux, dropping his saber onto the floor. He raised his hands to the sides of Hux’s face and crashed his lips to Hux’s own. Hux didn’t pull away, merely leaned into the kiss, holding onto Kylo’s arms. The truth was, Hux had missed him too, but he was too scared to admit his feelings towards the volatile Supreme Leader. He didn’t know whether Kylo felt the same and as consequence, been avoiding him. 

 

Kylo pulled away and instead placed his forehead against Hux’s, closing his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry- kriff, I really am. I didn’t want to destroy the room, I just wanted you here. You’ve avoided me for two weeks a-and I missed you and had to see you. I miss you with every fiber of my being, I need you with me, Hux. I’m sorry if I’ve made you hate me or annoyed you in some way for you to ignore me but please. Don’t leave me.” Kylo opened his eyes to see Hux smiling sweetly at him.

 

“If you wanted my attention, you could’ve just messaged me on my datapad. I was avoiding you because I felt that you didn’t want me, at least not like I want you.” Hux moved his hand from Kylo’s arm and raised it to the scar running across Kylo’s cheek. He missed this, Kylo leaned into Hux’s touch and sighed. He looked at Hux to see him awaiting a reply.

 

“You want me?” It came out as a whisper but he didn’t mean it to. His throat has closed up since he admitted everything to Hux, fearful of being turned away. 

 

“More than you know.” Hux stroked Kylo’s scar again and leaned in to kiss him, sweeter and more passionate than Kylo’s attempt. 

 

They loved each other, they just had to admit it first.


End file.
